James Cameron
Biography James Cameron is hailed as one of the most major action-movie directors of his generation, as well as the most demanding. He has left a mark in Hollywood for the high budget films and their high profits, in addition to achieving a perfect balance between technical devices and human feelings. Cameron's film'' Titanic'' (1997), was the most successful demonstration of this combination, making it the most profitable film in history, which assigned him to an impressive array as a director and is considered as one of the best action director of his generation. Born in Ontario, Canada, on August 16, 1954. Cameron and his family moved to California in 1971, where the future director decided to study physics. After graduating from California State University, James dived into the world of cinema. His first professional experience came from the hand of legendary director Roger Corman, who hired him as art director for "Battle Beyond the Stars" (1980), a film he was producing. Cameron learned quickly, and soon began to grow in the industry. In 1981 he had written and directed his first film, Piranha II. Although it was at its highest in terms of creativity, the young director was in the right direction. His next film was a science fiction story written by Cameron called The Terminator (1984), starring Arnold Schwarzenegger (this role would be crucial in the career for the actor). This epic story captured the imagination of the audience throughout the country. The next major project was 1986 Cameron with Aliens, which he wrote and directed. It was a great opportunity for Cameron, as the original Alien was a resounding success, and now the series was under his helm. Cleverly, Cameron added to the story quite intense action, and the film as, or more, popular than the original. In 1989 he directed The Abyss, another science fiction film, in which the talented Ed Harris and Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio starred. The film won many followers, and the special edition of the film that was released a few years ago was almost as popular as the original. Cameron met several times with his friend Arnold Schwarzenegger in the nineties, the first of these collaborations, Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991), was perhaps the most successful of them all. It was the continuation of the first great triumph of Cameron, and the audience showed that still fascinated with Terminator. They also worked on Last Action Hero (1993) and True Lies (1994). He reached the pinnacle of his profession with'' Titanic'' in 1997. His account of the end of the transatlantic earned the film 14 Oscar nominations, winning 11 of them (which allowed him to tie the current record). The film displayed a lot of special effects, and became the highest-grossing film in history. After Titanic, Cameron produced the sci-fi drama Solaris (2002), played by George Clooney and was both writer and executive producer of the television series Dark Angel series, starring Jessica Alba. It would take 14 years before the next motion picture by Cameron was relased. Avatar beat all records, including his own record as the worlds most highest grosing film. Filmography Director : 2009 - Avatar : 1997 - Titanic : 1994 - True Lies : 1991 - Terminator 2: Judgment Day : 1989 - The Abyss : 1986 - Aliens : 1982 - The Terminator Writer : 2009 - Avatar : 1997 - Titanic : 1995 - Strange Days : 1994 - True Lies : 1989 - The Abyss : 1986 - Aliens : 1982 - The Terminator Producer : 2009 - Avatar : 2002 - Solaris : 1997 - Titanic : 1995 - Strange Days : 1994 - True Lies : 1991 - Terminator 2: Judgment Day Editor : 2009 - Avatar : 1997 - Titanic Saturn Award ; Won : 2010 - Best Director for Avatar : 2010 - Best Writing for Avatar : 2003 - President's Award : 1998 - President's Award : 1995 - Best Director for True Lies : 1992 - Best Director for Terminator 2: Judgment Day : 1991 - Best Director for The Abyss : 1987 - Best Director for Aliens : 1987 - Best Writing for Aliens : 1983 - Best Writing for The Terminator (with Gale Anne Hurt) ; Nominated : 1996 - Best Writing for Strange Days (with Jay Cocks) : 1992 - Best Writing for Terminator 2: Judgment Day (with William Wisher Jr.) : 1991 - Best Writing for The Abyss : 1983 - Best Director for The Terminator